No Estoy Celoso
by incestyaoilady
Summary: No estoy celoso, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡¿Por qué lo estaría! ¡¿Porque los dos se olvidaron de mi por estar juntos todo el maldito día!... Tsk, cómo los odio... / FrUs. Leve Asakiku.


Historia escrita en la escuela, en la hora de Ética, Matemáticas, Historia y creo que usé un poco de Dibujo también, ya no recuerdo (?).

**Parejas**: FrUs (amo escribir sobre ellos). Leve Asakiku. Insinuación bien insinuada de FrUK y UsUK

* * *

Los detesto. Los aborrezco con toda mi alma de caballero a los dos. Dan asco estando juntos, casi no prestan atención a las reuniones del G8 ni mundiales, ¡todo desde el maldito día que oficializaron su estúpida e incoherente relación!, ¡Sus países ni siquiera se están acercando! Quiero decir... ¡esto no tiene ningún sentido! ¡No es como si fueran a formar el país 'gordo-gabacho'! ¡Están en dos continentes distintos, por el amor de la Reina!

¡Y no es como si estuviese celoso! ¡Para nada! ¡Lo único bueno de todo esto es que la estúpida rana dejó de pelear conmigo por cualquier cosa, y el jodido gordo emancipado dejó de llamarme a las 3 de la mañana porque vio una película de terror y tiene miedo! ¡No me importa que estén tanto tiempo encimados entre ellos y que no me presten atención! ¡¿Por qué querría la atención de esos dos idiotas?! ¡No me importa que no me visiten para joder mi existencia! ¡Es perfecto, a decir verdad! Jajaja...ja...

Los odio...

Están tan malditamente acaramelados en la esquina... El idiota de France le muestra unos papeles al idiota de United States, y le respira en cuello, y se ríen, y... y... ¡Argh!

–Igirisu-san -la voz de Japan me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, y sentí algo caliente en mi mano... Demonios, rompí mi taza de té... ¡No! ¡Ellos rompieron mi taza de té, porque me desesperan!- ¿está todo bien?

–¿Eh? Ah... si, Japan, no te preocupes -intenté mirarlo y sonreírle, pero los jodidos exibicionistas estaban dandose un maldito beso... ¡Ni siquiera le prestan atención a Alemania! ¡¿Por qué no les dice nada?!

–Ehh... Igirisu-san... la reunión acabó hace 10 minutos... -por una milésima de segundo me mostré sorprendido, por otra milésima de segundo sonreí.

–¡Oigan, ¿ustedes dos no piensan irse?! ¡La reunión acabó hace 10 minutos! -les grité, gozando cuando ellos se separaron y voltearon a verme, la ex colonia estaba sonrojada...

–Oh... Angleterre, estamos en mi casa... -...Ay, mierda. Ahora el sonrojado soy yo...

Claro, la reunión del G8 era en casa de France... ¡Maldito Japan! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡Quede en vergüenza!

Me aclaré la garganta, nadie tenía por qué enterarse que estaba avergonzado, aunque por alguna extraña razón, mi cara se pone muy roja cuando me avergüenzo... malditos vasos sanguíneos, ¡incluso ellos me traicionan!

–Si... lo sé... -reí nervioso-. ¡Por supuesto que lo sé, una casa tan pobre no puede ser de alguien más!

Él se... ¿se rió?... France, no debías reírte, idiota, ¡debías molestarte!

–Qué bueno que ya te vas entonces... -y me está echando... ¡Me está echando! ¡A mi! ¡No quiere seguir con la discusión! ¡¿Qué demonios te ha hecho U.S.A?!... No. No, la colonia también incita a la pelea, ¡¿qué demonios se hacen entre ustedes?! Aunque... bueno, la sonrisa ladina de France sigue siendo la misma molesta media sonrisa de siempre, ¡por favor no la pierdas! ¡Por favor!

–Hahaha, ¡Japan también está aquí! ¿qué pasa, guys? ¿la edad no les deja retirarse más rápido? -United States estaba nervioso, y... y también nos echaba. ¡Pero se burlaba! ¡Jajaja!, ¡Se... se estaba burlando!

–¡¿Me estás llamando viejo?! -le grité, mostrando mi felicidad de esa forma... ¡No! ¡no felicidad! ¡Nada de felicidad, por supuesto que no!

–No eres joven, lapin -Ah, ah, ah ¡Ahí está el France molesto que conozco!

–¡Soy más joven que tú! -su cara de molestia me causó gozo.

–Tu anticuado sentido del gusto hace que no lo parezca -cerró los ojos, "ofendido".

–¡Mi sentido del gusto no es anticuado! ¡Tú eres muy extravagante!

–Bueno, England, aceptemos que tu ropa es un poco pasada de moda -...¿El emancipado está criticando mi ropa?

¡Quiero correr hacia ellos y gritarles que actúen normal!... ¡No porque me importe! Sólo que da miedo, sí, eso.

¿Es esto a lo que llaman "intercambio cultural" entonces? Creo que el día que vea a France comer una hamburguesa con la boca abierta y riendo a los gritos, y United States tomar una copa de vino estando desnudo, lloraré. De verdad lloraré.

¡N-No es como si yo hubiese visto a France tomar vino desnudo antes! ¡Claro que no!

–Angleterre, ¿estás bien? -me llamó y yo di un salto, era la segunda vez que me preguntaban eso en el día- Se te subieron todos los colores a la cara...

–¡Hahaha! ¡England parece una señal de Stop! -¡Maldita sea, malditos sonrojos, maldito wine bastard, y maldita colony! ¡Los odio!... aunque extrañaba estas cosas

¡No! ¡no, no y no! No extrañaba NADA de esto, los odio, ¡dejaré que destruyan sus culturas mutuamente! ¡Ya no me preocuparé por ellos!... ¡No, no! ¡Nunca me preocupé por ellos! ¡Yo... yo...!

–¡Argh! -gruñí, frustrado, y tomé todo lo mío. Ya había quedado demasiado en vergüenza, ¡y Japan no me ayudó en nada!

–Mon cherie, ¿quieres que vayamos a comer algo? -oí que decía France con su voz de rana.

–¡Hamburguesas! -gritó United States con su voz de gordo emancipado, yo fui haciendo mi paso cada vez más lento... En serio no puedo creer que estos dos estén juntos.

–Iueh... Pero, mon amour, los restaurants de mi casa son... -hubo una pausa y un suspiro. Seguramente U.S.A usó sus ojos de cachorro, y France es débil ante esas cosas...- Está bien, vamos a un McDonald's...

Ya no aguanto más, me fui. No quiero seguir escuchándolos, ni viéndolos, ni pensar en ellos. Podría hacer alguna poción para desenamorar...

Paré en seco a mitad del pasillo.

No. No puedo hacer eso. Los odio, pero... están felices.

Me siento tan... solo.

–¡Igirisu-san! -me volteé cuando oí a Japan llamarme, estaba medio agitado por correr (extraño, ya que no me había alejado tanto de la sala de reuniones), detrás de él, bastante más atrás, y más tranquilos, el git y el wine bastard salían de la sala- Igiri... su... san... -respiró hondo, recuperando el aire... Japan debe hacer ejercicio más seguido-. ¿Quiere ir a... comer algo o... a alguna cafetería? -¿Estaba sonrojado o era mi imaginación?... Seguramente haya sido por correr.

Miré la hora en el reloj de mi muñea. 1:45 pm... No tengo mucha hambre, pero esos idiotas me hicieron desperdiciar mi té.

–Claro, cafetería, lo último que quiero es probar una asquerosa comida francesa -dije más alto, para que France me escuche... pero me ignoró. Volví a caminar a paso rápido, con Japan a mi lado... Estoy furioso.

–...Se ven felices, ¿no cree? -dijo él cuando ya estábamos a punto de dejar el edificio. Chasqueé mi lengua

–Seh, felices... Japan, tú eres mi amigo, ¿no? -paré de caminar de pronto, no aguantaré mucho más si no me quejo con alguien...

–Bu-bueno... si, Igirisu-san, lo soy -se sonrojó un poco.

–Ash, siento que los odio más que antes, ¿nunca sentiste que...? Bueno, no es que ellos dos me importen, pero... ¡ush! ¡pasan tanto tiempo juntos! Es... es molesto ver cómo se prestan tanta atención entre ellos y que prácticamente se olvidaron de mi -agregué eso último en un tono más bajo.

Japan se mantuvo un rato en silencio, mirando al suelo. Seguramente buscaba las palabras para confortarme, aunque sinceramente, con que me escuche yo estoy bien

–Si, creo que sé lo que es... -dijo en voz muy baja, para luego alzar la cabeza y sonreírme débilmente... ¿qué le pasará a Japan?- No es bueno ver como la persona por la que tienes de sentimientos está enamorada de alguien más... pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, ¿no?

–N-no, supongo... -murmuré.

Really, Japan está raro...

* * *

–England is an idiot -dijo Estados Unidos de América, mirando con frustración a su ex tutor y con cierta lástima al japonés a su lado.

–¿Ahora te enteras, mon amour? -la República Francesa se encogió de hombros, con un maletín en su mano-. Ese salvaje necesita que le griten las cosas en la cara para notarlas.

–¡France, debemos hacer algo! -alzó un poco la voz el menor, volteándose hacia su novio-. ¡El Hero debe hacer algo para ayudar a Japan a confesarse!

–...Yo soy el país del amour... y si bien Japon me cae bien y no me gustaría verlo con un Hooligan como Angleterre, debo luchar por que el amour persevere... Además, a Angleterre no le vendría mal algo de cariño...

–...God, a veces eres tan gay... -se burló el americano, recibiendo una mirada ofendida de parte de Francia-. Meh, no me veas así, sabes que me gusta, fooly... ¡¿Vamos a McDonald's?! -cambió totalmente de tema.

Francia suspiró, encogiéndose nuevamente de hombros, mientras veía salir a Japón e Inglaterra de su bella casa. Después de ayudar al asiático a conquistar a su salvaje enemigo/amigo, iba a planear seriamente hacer algo con la dieta de su novio.


End file.
